


all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by iridescention



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, Top Harry, Top Louis, also there's triggering stuff in here, and being emo, and depression, bottom reuben, bottom!Louis, don't tell me I didn't warn you, i don't want to be bitched at, like mentions of self harm, please forgive us, read the beginning notes, top big D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescention/pseuds/iridescention
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ethan: reuben is emo</p><p>phoenix: we've established this</p><p>ethan: we should establish it more</p><p>phoenix: agreed. </p><p>ethan: let's decide his life for him</p><p>and that's how it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you are is all that i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> this is some rly fucked up shit we made in a whatsapp chat with our friend reuben. be warned that there is emo shit in here so if you're triggered by anything emo be warned you fuckers we don't need people bitching at us k?
> 
> twitters:
> 
> ethan: @lgbtsus
> 
> phoenix (deactivated atm but might come back): @queersus
> 
> reuben: @NiceCucumber

so he's born with a black beanie and razors. and then when he's in preschool the teachers get worried bc he keeps on drawing skulls and cuts and shit. and then moving on to kindergarten. he'll have his first attempted suicide when he forces toys so far up his ass it tears his liver. the kids call him blacky (realize that their kids and have no knowledge of racial issues, hell a few black kids call him it too) bc he wears all black. but not to worry he was rushed to the ER and matters were taken care of. he starts to listen to blood on the dance floor. he finds his calling in life. which leads him to second grade, where he discovers the neo emo race and scene culture. he joins the cult. the CUlT. cuLt. 

he immediately runs home and cuts his wrists and his hair to match the other emos. then dark!reuben rises and he pops that bitch in the face with his autographed botdf C.D. ,...then it all comes back to him and he relapses into emoism. he starts to learn how to scream so he can start a screamo band with his emo friends in the cult. but then in fourth grade, tragically, he cuts his esophagus on a dorito when he swallowed the chip without chewing bc he wanted to feel the pain within. he is unable to pursue his screamo career. desperate and emo, reuben learns how to play the guitar. first song he learns: ah na na nita from the cheetah girls. he gets to be really good and when he graduates fourth grade he goes on tour. 

his tour is a success, having thousands of 9 year old girls gushing over him. he becomes a mega millionaire world wide sensation by the time he hits an early puberty in 5th grade...then it all goes down hill. the puberty process went all wrong and his right arm grew at a rapid speed while his left remained baby sized. the beats were all wrong and the notes were off. he went bankrupt. his voice kept cracking as well, leading him to leaving the celebrity life behind and thousands of 10 year old girls crying. 

he develops chronic depression and breaks his guitar out of frustration. he realizes that was a mistake and spends the next 2 years locked in a cold dark room mourning the loss of his only real friend, his late guitar. suddenly, an angel appears in his dreams. it's andy biersack. then they fuck. and then andy gets aids and dies and reuben is alone again. he thought it was just in his dreams but it turned out to be irl. reuben realizes he killed to most beautiful man on earth.

reuben finds himself having a mental breakdown and pulls a britney 2007. he's all over the news, and then worse things happen. briana jungwirth claims to be having his baby even though he barely knows how a penis works. 13, emo, alone-having killed the two loves of his life, and expecting a 'baby', reuben decides then he needed to change his identity. cucumber is born. he drops off the face of the earth, creating the new him. he is broke and desperate for food as he wonders the streets at night, where he is currently living.

his only possession is a cucumber, which he stuck up his ass once. he's had to stop himself numerous times from eating it. as it was his only companion. he drew eyes and a mouth on it and named it Q. while he turned his back to eat some rocks he found, someone picked up Q. then, the person beat him over the head with Q until he was unconscious. 

when reuben woke up he was 16 and pregnant. but then he realized he wasn't pregnant, he just had a huge rock in his stomach. until he felt a kick. he went into the city to begin his long quest to find the father. he was determined and nothing could stop him. he searched everywhere, until he found him. donald trump. he took one look at his cheeto complexion and frail, wispy frosted golden hair and immediately fell in love. donald looked at him. his eyes widened. reuben felt his face heat up. donald moved his hair to the side as he walked towards him. they looked into eachothers eyes longingly and leaned in slowly. he could feel donalds breath on his lips. they shut their eyes and not a second later their lips touched. donald took reubens hand and lead him to the trump towers. 

reuben: What the fuck is this kind of fucked up story y'all have been telling, I wake up from sleeping in the nurses office and I see this what reuben: I am traumatized 

meanwhile donalds own trump tower was getting painful and he planned to get another baby in his beloved cucumber. he lead reuben into the elevator, pinning him against the wall. reuben gasped. donald kissed up and down his neck, leaving behind the slick saliva. unknowingly leaving traces of old food and shit along reubens neck from his lunch of egg salad and the ass he ate an hour before reubens arrival. donald took his fingers and swiped along the saliva covered neck, sticking it in reubens mouth. reuben preened around daddy donalds thick fingers. 

reuben: Ok y'all need help 

blessed with the cheeto taste left in his mouth. suddenly, he felt a thick presence near his entrance. donald trump was inside him. "call me big D" donald said. he fucked reuben fast and hard in the elevator. reuben came black come. 

reuben: Bruh what the actual fuck 

suddenly, reuben sits up gasping for breath. he looks around him. he's in his tour bus from fourth grade. he looks down and there's no bump. he holds his arms out to find they're the same length. it was all a dream. then ethan was arrested for writing about child porn. and then Phoenix was arrested for being a roach of our society. then reuben gets up. he feels something at the foot of his bed. his eyes widen. he is shocked and afraid when he sees.....Q. then the cucumber explodes and reuben dies the end. thanks for reading :D. leave comments below and subscribe ;P. 

reuben: I like the end bc I die 

phoenix: emo reuben back at it again 

reuben: I'm not emo 

phoenix: your life story says otherwise 

reuben: That's not my real life story tho 

phoenix: you've had a rough life damn 

reuben: How do you post fics online in gonna do it 

phoenix: WE ARE RN LMAO 

reuben: LIT 

phoenix: YOU'LL BE FAMOUS 

reuben: dang nvm 

phoenix: ungrateful smh 

reuben: Lol


End file.
